creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Anarchy and Madness II
"Nun, Jeff... du wolltest es ja nicht anders." Als Sleepless aufwachte, war meine erste Reaktion, seine Fresse zu polieren. "Du Arschloch hast gar keine Ahnung, was ich will", sagte ich. "Dann verrat es mir. Du hast meinen ... "Freund" auf dem Gewissen. Den mit der Augenklappe.", erwiderte Sleepless. "Das war dein Freund? Naja, gekämpft hat er, das muss ich ihm lassen." Sleepless rollte mit seinen Augen, das eine grün, das andere blau: "Also... Was willst du?" "Naja... Du bist, anders kann ich es wohl nicht sagen, ein Meister in Sachen Skalpell und Spritzen. Der gute alte LJ und ich wollten mal ganz nett fragen, ob du helfen willst... Helfen, die Welt schöner zu machen.", bot ich ihm an. "Ich gebe mich nicht mit Kinderschändern wie Laughing Jack ab, Jeffrey.", lehnte Sleepless zischend ab. "Nun... Wenn das so ist, hilf ihm nicht. Hilf mir, für eine schöne Welt zu sorgen, ohne Laughing Jack." Auf den Straßen Sie rannten. Das mochte ich. Einer von ihnen rutschte auf einer Blutlache aus. Ein Fehler. Als er aufblickte stand ich vor ihm. Und ganz langsam starb er. Ein Weiterer rannte gerade in eine Gasse. Er bog um die Ecke, starrte auf eine Wand. Sackgasse. Und als er sich umdrehte, blickte er in mein Gesicht. Nun ja... Er starrte meinen weißen Kopf an. Als meine Tentakel sich in seinen Körper bohrten, stöhnte er auf und Blut tropfte aus seinem Mund. Mein Körper löste sich auf und verließ die Gasse, in der nun ein Mann lag, der in seinem eigenen Blut ertrank. Als ich mich wieder auf dem zerstörten Boden der Straße wiederfand, wurde ich Zeuge, wie Vergo über ein brennendes Auto hinweg sprang und sich auf einen Polizisten stürzte. Er schrie nicht lange, natürlich nicht. Vergo biss in den Hals des Polizisten und zerfleischte ihn. Als er zu mir aufblickte, war seine weiße Maske blutverschmiert. "Ich gebe zu, schmecken tut das nicht, so roh.", sagte er zu mir, als er einem Passanten die Augen herausstach und sie sich wie Pralinen in sein Maul stopfte. "Aber was soll man machen." Ich legte den Kopf schief. Glaubte er wirklich, mich würde das interressieren? Ich hörte ein Lachen, das verrückteste und schrecklichste Lachen, das ich je gehört hatte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf in die Richtung des Lachens und sah Laughing Jack, der sich auf eine Gruppe von Frauen warf und ihnen mit seinen langen, spitzen Fingern die Kehlen aufschlitzte. Er rannte zu einem toten Polizisten und nahm die Schusswaffe. Er zielte auf eine weinende Frau, die hilflos in einer Ecke kauerte und ein kleines Kind in den Armen hielt. "Hey, Mami. Darf ich mir die Kleine mal ausborgen?", fragte er und grinste die Frau an. Als sie nicht antwortete, nahm er das Mädchen an den Haaren und zerrte sie weg. Die Mutter konnte kaum noch sprechen vor lauter Verzweiflung. "Bitte... Bitte nicht so!", winselte sie. Laughing Jack lachte, schlug den Kopf des kleinen Mädchens gegen eine Häuserwand. Das Mädchen krümmte sich auf dem Boden, Blut floss aus einer Platzwunde. Die Mutter schrie auf und wollte zu ihrer Tochter rennen. Der Clown schoss der Mutter in den Kopf und ihre Leiche schlug vor den Augen des Mädchens auf dem Boden auf. Das Mädchen schrie und weinte noch mehr. "LJ! Ich habe ihn!", rief Jeff, gerade rechtzeitig bevor der Clown abdrückte. "Wunderbar! Hi Lars, oder wie auch immer du heißt. Ha Ha Ha!", begrüßte Laughing Jack den jungen Mann mit den seltsamen Augen. "Nenn mich Sleepless, oder du lachst nie wieder, Abschaum!", zischte er. Warum er wohl Sleepless hieß? "Nicht so unhöflich, Kleiner! Darf ich dich erstmal mit dem Rest vertraut machen? Jeff kennst du ja schon. Das hier ist Vergo. Ich glaube ihr zwei würdet euch gut verstehen.", sagte Laughing Jack. "Warum?", fragte dieser Sleepless. "Weil wir beide dich nicht mögen?" Laughing Jack lachte. "Ha Ha Ha. Nein nein, weil ihr beide ziemlich überflüssig seid!" Sleepless zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ein Skalpell aus seiner Jackentasche. Vergo zeigte dem Clown den Mittelfinger. "Ist doch nur Spaß. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. Und das hier..." Dieses Mal deutete er auf mich. "Das ist der gute alte Slender. War echt schwer ihn zu dem Ganzen hier zu überreden", erzählte Laughing Jack, "Mal ganz davon abgesehen... Wo ist Eyeless Jack?", fragte er. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Mädchen, welches noch immer blutend auf dem Boden lag. "Weißt du, wo er ist?", fragte er und lachte kurz. Das Mädchen schüttelte panisch den Kopf. "Oh, wie Schade. Töte sie, Sleepless." Sleepless' Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. "Das kann ich nicht. Sie ist ein Kind." Laughing Jack vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und nuschelte: "Na und, Na und, Na und?" Dann blickte er den Neuen in unserer Gruppe an und schrie. "Was tut das zur Sache, hm?! Ich bin enttäuscht, wirklich. Das kleine Gör wird erwachsen werden und uns schaden! Willst du daran Schuld sein, Kleiner?" Jeff ging langsam zu Sleepless und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dann nickte der Neue und nahm die Waffe aus Laughing Jacks Hand. Er hielt den Lauf auf den Kopf des Kindes, welches aus Angst die Leiche seiner Mutter umklammerte. "Tut mir Leid..." Dann drückte er ab und Laughing Jack lachte, als das Blut des Kindes an die Wand spritzte. Er warf sich auf den Boden, trommelte mit seinen Fäusten auf ihn und legte sich schließlich auf den Rücken, bis er wieder zu sich fand und mit dem schrecklichen Lachen aufhörte. "Sleepless? Gut gemacht." Sleepless formte die Augen nur zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Danke", sagte er schließlich. "Jap. Und jetzt hilf mir aufzustehen." Sleepless ging zu Laughing Jack, nahm seine Hand und zerrte seinen langen, dürren Körper nach oben. "Danke sehr. Weiß denn jemand, wo Eyeless Jack ist, meine Herren?", fragte er dann. Vergo meldete sich. "Im Leichenschauhaus. Er wollte mir etwas zum Essen mitbringen." Mother Ich kann nicht mehr in einer Welt leben, in der er lebt. Laughing Jack. Jeden Tag wache ich auf, mit dem Wissen, dass er unzählig viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen hat. Ich gebe zu, die Meisten sind mir egal. Sie leben nur für ihre Arbeit, für ihr Geld. Die meisten haben es nicht besser verdient. Aber Laughing Jack tötete auch Kinder. Sie konnten sich nicht wehren, hatten doch noch so viel vor sich. So wie mein Sohn. Und ich konnte nichts tun, war immer noch in dieser Zelle eingesperrt. In einem Irrenhaus, was nun, nach Jeffs Ausbruch, von diesen kranken Insassen geleitet wurde. Einer von denen stand vor meiner Tür. "Komm her, Hübsche. Habe dir was zu Essen gebracht." Ich ging langsam auf ihn zu. Das Tablett mit faulem Obst schob er unter den Gitterstäben hindurch. "Danke sehr", sagte ich. Ich riss meine Augen auf und streckte den Finger aus. "Oh mein Gott, hinter dir!", schrie ich. Der Irre drehte sich ruckartig um, stellte fest, dass dort nichts war. Aber zu spät. Ich hatte seinen Arm schon ergriffen und zog ihn in die Zelle, schnell und fest genug, dass sein Kopf gegen die Gitterstäbe schlug und er bewusstlos wurde. Schade eigentlich, dass ich ihm den Arm ausgekugelt habe, hat er wohl nicht mehr mitbekommen. Ich nahm den Schlüsselbund von seinem Gürtel, schloss meine Zelle auf. Bevor ich ging, schnitt ich mir mit einem Messer, welches der Irre ebenfalls bei sich trug, ein Lächeln in mein Gesicht. Es war schmerzhaft, aber so dachten die meisten Irren hier wohl, ich wäre eine von ihnen. Auf dem Gang kamen mir zwei weitere Irre entgegen. "Na Hübsche? Komm, lass mich dir n Kind verpassen", sagte der eine. Ich kicherte kurz. Dann stach ich das Messer in seinen Hals. Der andere machte verwundert einen Schritt nach hinten und zog eine Waffe. Ich trat sie ihm aus der Hand, fest genug das er sich wegen dem Schwung umdrehte und ich ihm ohne Probleme das Genick brechen konnte. Ich legte meine Hand an den aufgeschnittenen Hals des ersten Irren. Mit seinem Blut schrieb ich eine Botschaft an die Wand. Ich wollte alle diese Kinder, die Laughing Jack getötet hatte rächen, ich wollte eine Schutzpatronin für all die Anderen sein. Eine Mutter, wie ich es für meinen Sohn nicht sein konnte. Ich wusste, dass die Irren hier früher oder später diese Nachricht lesen würden. "Mother war hier. Sagt dem Clown, ich werde ihn finden!" Fortsetzung folgt... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Vergo Kategorie:Geister